Generally, disc-type coin sorters sort coins according to the diameter of each coin. Typically, in a given coin set such as the United States coin set, each coin denomination has a different diameter. Thus, sorting coins by diameter effectively sorts the coins according to denomination.
Disc-type coin sorters typically include a resilient pad (disposed on a rotating disc) that rotates beneath a stationary sorting head having a lower surface positioned parallel to the upper surface of the resilient pad and spaced slightly therefrom. The rotating, resilient pad presses coins upward against the sorting head as the pad rotates. The conventional resilient pad comprises an open-cell sponge rubber material having a thin fabric finish surface sheet or protective layer attached to an upper surface thereof with an adhesive agent applied to a backside of the resilient pad for attachment to an underlying disc.
The lower surface of the stationary sorting head includes a plurality shaped regions including exit channels for manipulating and controlling the movement of the coins. Each of the exit channels is dimensioned to accommodate coins of a different diameter for sorting the coins based on diameter size. As coins are discharged from the sorting head via the exit channels, the sorted coins follow respective coin paths to sorted coin receptacles where the sorted coins are stored.
It is desirable in the sorting of coins to discriminate between valid coins and invalid coins. Use of the term “valid coin” refers to coins of the type to be sorted. Use of the term “invalid coin” refers to items being circulated on the rotating disc that are not one of the coins to be sorted. One type of conventional disc-type coin sorter includes a discrimination sensor disposed within each exit channel for discriminating between valid and invalid coins as coins enter the exit channels. An invalid coin having a diameter enabling it to pass into an exit channel is detected by the discrimination sensor and a braking mechanism is triggered to stop the rotating disc to clear the invalid coin from the exit channel. A diverter is positioned to divert of the invalid coin to an invalid coin receptacle and the sorting head is then jogged (electronically pulsed) to incrementally rotate and thereby bias the invalid coin into the diverter, where it is passed to the invalid coin receptacle. The diverter is returned to its initial position and the coin sorter is restarted.
To overcome the drawbacks associated with the above-noted conventional disc-type coin sorter, including the downtime attributable to the stopping, jogging and restarting of the rotatable disc to remove invalid coins (about five seconds per invalid coin), the present Applicants co-invented a disc-type coin sorter capable of discriminating coins at a high-rate of speed. This sorter is published as U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,730 entitled “Disc-Type Coin Processing Device Having Improved Coin Discrimination System,” issued on Jun. 29, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Additional improvements in the control and/or management of coins in the high-speed disc-type coin processing machine as they are circulated at high speed may provide still further benefits.